Steel components in vehicles increase vehicle weight and decrease fuel efficiency. Replacing steel components with high strength aluminum components is desirable as this would decrease vehicle weight and increase fuel efficiency. New 6xxx aluminum alloys with high yield strength and low elongation and methods of making these alloys are needed.